Computing devices, such as servers, typically include at least one circuit board support assembly including a frame, a circuit board and a plurality of computing components such as processors. The frame, which serves as a rigidifying support structure for the circuit board, is generally made either by a casting process or by forming sheet metal. The circuit board is fastened to the frame by screws extending through the circuit board and into the frame.
Computing components, which frequently include heat sinks, are mounted relative to the circuit board using one of a variety of known methods. According to a first known method, standoffs having internally threaded bores are pressed into the circuit board itself. Electronic components are then fastened to the standoffs by screws extending through the components into the internally threaded bores of the standoffs. The components are further electrically connected to the circuit board by various pin and socket arrangements.
With cast frames, components are mounted relative to the circuit board using an alternative known method. Cast frames are typically formed from a softer metal such as magnesium or aluminum. As a result, an insert from a harder metal is often threaded, cast, or pressed into the cast frame. The insert includes an internally threaded bore. Electronic components are then fastened to the inserts by screws extending through the components into the internally threaded bores of the inserts. The components are further electrically connected to the circuit board by various pin and socket arrangements.